luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Pollon
Pollon is a playable character in Luminous Arc, the original game of the Luminous Arc series. Background Pollon, who's full name is Pollon Pollon, is an intelligent Dugong. In the Luminous Arc game two such intelligent, talking Dugongs are seen Pollon and Master Payan. Pollon however, makes references to a larger race of intelligent Dugongs in statements such as, "I do have long legs for my people don't I?" Pollon, along with Master Payan and the Witches resided in the Witch Village previous to the events of Luminous Arc. Pollon becomes playable around the same time as several of the Witches midway through the game. Pollon is an apprentice to Master Payan and very efficient at working with Vitae and magical items, as well as being a capable fighter. Personality Pollon is a rather comical character throughout the game. Although he has no significant influence on the main storyline he is a funny and helpful supporting character that accompanies Alph's group. Pollon also has a slight speech inpediment, and he finishes the majority of his sentances by saying 'Koo' (which is how it is usually spelled in the text) during both voice acted and non-voice acted segments. The language of intelligent Manatees seems to consist manly of 'Koo' noises as supported by an Intermission segment Alph has with Pollon, in the segment Pollon asks a question (which judging by his response to the answer has to do with how long his legs are) in the form of several 'Koos'. The player must then select an answer which completely consists of 'Koos' as a response. Pollon also has a great desire to be a Hero, and has several philosphies rooted into his personality that have to do with what a Hero should be. Throughout his Intermission sessions, Pollon often refers to how a a Hero 'should' act or present themselves. In a respect this is similar to Mel's admiration of Heros although Pollon more actively strives to become what he considers a Hero, himself. During one particular side quest, Pollon apparently convinces several members of the group to pretend to be his 'Super Hero Squadron' and act out the rescue of group of children. The bad guy who is a somewhat poorly acted impression of Hugo who kidnaps a group of children for some relatively unclear reason (something to the effect of draining their life-force). The members of Pollon's pretend Super Hero Squadron are himself, Heath, Kai, Leon and Mavi. After the pretend battle (which is an actually difficult battle that must be won to complete the side quest) Kai calls the antics silly, while Leon, Mavi and Pollon discuss acting out some other make believe Hero antics, while Heath attempts to hide his enjoyment of the game. Skills Spells Flash Drives =Stat and Abilities= Pollon Pollon has the highest Attack out of all characters and nice healing along with magicbuff which is good when Cecille isn't available, but his drawback is very low technique so try to buff it is best. He also has high magic and has some elemental spells. PollonPollon's Attack is above average, although when selected with a normal attack, he tends to miss. (20%-30%) Hit Chance. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Water Category:Male